Pedophillia Side Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Side Story from Pedophillia. Dimana Changmin masih berusia 5tahun, dan Yunho berusia 20 tahun. Berjalan sampai Min berusia 8tahun, dan Yunho 23 tahun. Mau tahu kehidupan keduanya? Awal mula kenapa Changmin tak bisa tidur tanpa Yunho, dan betapa Yunho harus ekstra menahan diri pada keimutan Changmin. Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin FanFiction!


.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia Side Story"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : semi M

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

"Changmin. Namanya Shim Changmin," ucap Yoochun tepat saat Yunho menggendong bayi mungil itu dan menatapnya.

**DEGG**

Jantung Yunho bergedup kencang, dan ada sesuatu yang berdesir kuat dalam hatinya ketika ia memandang wajah manis bayi itu.

Dan pada detik itulah, seorang Jung Yunho –yang pada saat itu berusia 15 tahun—jatuh cinta... Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya... pada seorang bayi lelaki bernama... Shim Changmin.

**.**

**5 Years Later**

**.**

Ummaaa~ kapan Yunho ahjucci pulang?" rengek seorang namja kecil yang kini mempoutkan bibir dengan imutnya. Ia melemparkan mainannya dengan bosan dan menjejak-jejakkan kedua kaki mungilnya dengan kesal.

Mendengar rengekan putra semata wayangnya, namja yang kini masih mengenakan apron karena baru selesai memasak itu datang dan menghampiri bocah kecil itu."Minnie tahu kalau Yunho ahjussi masih belajar kan? Nanti kalau Yunho ahjussi sudah waktunya pulang, pasti dia akan langsung kesini untuk menemui baby kesayangannya ini." jelas Junsu sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan putra kecilnya itu. "Jadi Minnie harus bersabar, oke?"

Bibir mungil itu semakin maju saat pipi gembilnya di cubit oleh sang Umma yang tersenyum lebar. "Ummaaa! Jangan cubit-cubit pipi Minnie~!" protesnya sambil memegang kedua pipi gembilnya dengan tangan mungilnya itu. "Hngg... kalau ahjucci telat, Min mandinya juga jadi telat..." rajuk namja kecil itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut dengan sangat imut.

Junsu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun itu. Ia sudah akan meraih tubuh kecil itu—

**Cklek**

"Changminnie, Junsu hyung, Jung Yunho sudah pulaang~!"

"Yunho ahjucciiiiiii~!" teriak Changmin—namja kecil tadi, sambil berlari menuju ruang tamu—meninggalkan sang Umma yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya.

Di lain pihak, Yunho yang urusan kuliahnya sudah selesai dan memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah YooSu itu tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara imut yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat itu.

Tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat sosok kecil itu muncul dan memasuki pandangannya. Bagaimana tidak, kini jantung Yunho dipaksa berdetak cepat karena kini namja kecil itu berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. Wajah manisnya terlihat semakin imut karena bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar hingga terlihatlah missmatch eyesnya itu.

Namun yang paling membuat Yunho membeku adalah... kenapa namja kecil itu hanya memakai kaus dan tak memakai celana?

Yunho dipaksa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena melihat junior kecil namja itu terekspos dengan sempurna untuk sepasang mata musangnya itu.

"Yunho ahjucci!"

Seruan kesal itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya—yang kalau diteruskan, pasti akan berakhir mengenaskan untuk kejantanannya yang terkurung di dalam celana jeansnya.

"N-ne, Changminnie? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap ke arah tubuh bagian atas bocah kecil itu untuk meminimalkan dampak buruk ke depannya.

'_Lupakan Yunho... lupakan kalau kini Changmin tak memakai celananya. Lupakan kalau junior kecil Changmin—ish! Jung Yunho! Fokus!'_

Yunho menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Changmin untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang tak patut ia pikirkan pada namja kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

Namja kecil itu memajukan bibirnya dengan gaya merajuk. "Yunho ahjucci pasti lupa atulan masuk ke lumah!" protes namja kecil itu sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Namja berusia dua puluh tahun itu harus menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa ketika melihat tingkah namja kecil kesayangannya itu."Hmm? Aturan masuk ke rumah? Apa ya itu?" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Bocah kecil itu melepaskan kikikan kecilnya saat mendengar nada suara Yunho. Ia paaaaaaaaaling suka kalau melakukan permainan ini dengan Ahjussi kesayangannya itu.

Yunho ikut tersenyum saat mendengar tawa kecil Changmin. "Hmm.. Kalau ahjussi tak salah ingat, sepertinya yang pertama itu ada hubungannya dengan mengangkat-angkat sesuatu. Apa ahjussi benar?" lanjut Yunho sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Bocah kecil itu menahan tawanya sambil mengangguk senang. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya—dan langsung di sambut oleh Yunho yang kemudian menggendong namja kecil itu. Tawa bahagia lepas dari bibir plump Changmin saat ia mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher kokoh Yunho.

"Atulan kedua!" perintah namja cilik itu sambil terkikik geli.

"Hmm... Aturan kedua ya... hmm... ahjussi rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan pipi tembammu ini. Benar tidak?"

Namja kecil itu mengangguk dengan antusias sambil menyodorkan pipi tembamnya, dan—

"Muaach!"

Tawa senang terlontar nyaring dari bibir Changmin ketika sepasang bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho mengecup pipinya dengan suara keras.

"Atulan ketiga... poppo ahjucci~! Mmuuaacchhh!" seru bocah kecil itu sambil menangkup wajah Yunho dan memberikan kecupan kuat di pipi kiri namja itu.

Junsu yang kini sudah berada di di ruang tamu menyusul putranya tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng dan anaknya itu.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua ini. Minnie, sekarang lepas bajumu sekalian, dan mandilah bersama Yunho."

Dan Yunho tak tahu harus merasa sangat bersyukur karena bisa melihat tubuh polos namja cilik yang sudah merebut hatinya itu—atau harus mengerang tersiksa karena di suguhi pemandangan menggoda namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Huwaaa! T^T" teriak namja kecil itu sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Namja kecil itu memeluk erat tubuh dewasa Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Yunho tersenyum dalam hati melihat namja cilik yang sebenarnya imut itu terlihat makin menggemaskan karena tangan-tangan kecilnya memegangi bajunya dengan erat karena ketakukan.

—Tunggu. Ketakutan?

Ya. Sebenarnya saat ini keduanya tengah menonton film horor jepang yang berjudul Ju On melalui DVD Player di rumah Changmin. Changmin membenci film horor, namun karena dia kalah bermain batu-gunting-kertas, jadilah dia harus menerima hukumannya dengan menonton film horor yang paling ia takuti itu.

"Waeyo Changminnie? Hantunya sudah tak ada. Ayo menonton lagi." ucap Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil yang tak mau lepas darinya.

"Ahjucci... andwaeee T^T" tolak Changmin kecil sambil makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Namja kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Yunho. Tak berani sedikitpun untuk sekedar kembali menoleh ke arah TV Plasma yang tengah menampilkan adegan Toshio—setan berwujud anak kecil— yang sedang bermain dengan mayat korbannya di dalam kamar.

"Ayolaaah... Hantunya sudah tak muncul lagi kok." bujuk Yunho sambil menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membalikkan tubuh Changmin kecil agar menghadap ke televisi.

Changmin yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat bertanya pada Yunho. "Benal? Ahjussi tak bohong pada Min?"

"Iya, Ahjussi tak bohong kok. Itu hantunya sudah tak ada lagi." sahut Yunho yakin.

Dengan perlahan, Changmin mulai merilekskan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-

"HUWAAAA! TT_TT"

dan namja kecil itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memeluk Yunho lagi dengan mata yang ia pejamkan dengan erat. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia membuka mata, yang ada di layar TV adalah bagian setan wanitanya tengah merangkak turun dari tangga dengan wajah berlumuran darah!

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa keras karena merasa puas bisa mengerjai namja kecilnya itu. Dan tawanya semakin mengeras saat ia merasakan pukulan kecil di lontarkan oleh Changmin pada tubuhnya itu.

Setelah tawanya reda, ia akhirnya sedikit merasa kasihan pada Changmin yang masih setia mencengkeram bajunya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, dan ia memutuskan sepertinya sudah cukup ia mengerjai namja kecilnya itu.

"Oke. Oke. Nonton filmnya sudah cukup. Sudah waktunya kau tidur." ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Changmin yang masih setia memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mematikan TV, dan membawa namja kecil itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ahjucci~ T^T" rengek Changmin saat ia di turunkan di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya dengat tatapan horor, dan ia langsung teringat pada ucapan Yunho kalau di kamarnya itu ada hantunya dan hanya kamar Yunho-lah yang aman dari gangguan hantu.

Ia menatap pada ahjussinya, dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi ahjussinya itu. "Ahjucci...Min bobo lagi di kamar ahjucci ya?" pintanya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

"Lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh kecil Changmin yang sangat suka memeluknya itu.

"Ungg.." gumam Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho."Min mau bobo di tempat Yun-ahjucci telus saja. Ya? Boleh ya ahjucci?"

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnnya.

"Hmm. Karena ini sudah malam. Baiklah." putus Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Saat berjalan keluar, ia bertemu dengan Junsu yang tengah berjalan ke dapur.

"Mau kemana Yun?" tanya Junsu saat ia melihat Yunho menggendong anaknya.

"Min mau bobo di tempat ahjucci, Umma.." sahut Changmin yang membuat Junsu menatap anaknya penuh tanya.

"Lagi?" tanya Junsu yang heran melihat kalau hampir tiap hari anaknya itu selalu minta tidur di tempat Yunho.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku juga tak masalah kok, kalau Changminnie tidur bersamaku." senyum Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Changmin yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ne. Pokoknya mulai sekalang Min maunya bobo di tempat Yun ahjucci telus, Umma! Ayo ahjucci!"

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan berpamitan pada Junsu yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu dekat dengan Yunho.

.

.

Yunho menatap wajah pulas Changmin yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan senyuman puas terukir di bibirnya.

'_Min mau bobo di tempat Yun-ahjucci telus saja. Ya? Boleh ya ahjucci?'_

'_Pokoknya mulai sekalang Min maunya bobo di tempat Yun ahjucci telus, Umma!'_

Mengingat ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh namja kecil yang sudah pulas di sampingnya, Yunho menyeringai senang. Yah, dengan mengatakan kalau di kamar namja kecil itu ada hantunya, dimana kamarnya adalah tempat yang paling aman, dan sering-sering membuat Changmin menonton film horor, sekarang ini Changmin terus-menerus tidur bersamanya.

Satu rencana kecilnya untuk membuat namja kecil ini tak bisa lepas darinya meskipun hanya saat tidur, berhasil.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**3 years later~**

**.**

"Minnie, berhenti dulu main gamenya. Ini sudah sore. Mandi dulu sana." perintah Junsu pada anaknya yang masih asyik dengan PS3-nya itu.

"Aniya Umma. Yunho ahjussi belum pulang. Aku belum mau mandi."

Alis Junsu mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kenapa menunggu Yunho dulu?"

"Soalnya aku kan mau mandi sama Yunho ahjussi." sahut Changmin sambil tetap menatap serius pada karakter gamenya.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. "Minnie, kau ini kan sekarang sudah berumur delapan tahun. Apa kau tak malu kalau terus mandi sama Yunho?"

"Aniya." sahut Changmin santai tanpa menunjukkan perasaan terganggu sedikitpun.

Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh anaknya itu. Yah, karena Changmin dan Yunho itu sesama namja... biarkan saja deh.

.

"Yunho, ini sudah sore. Mandi dulu sana. Minnie juga, tadi katanya kalau Yunho datang, kau mau mandi. Tapi kenapa kalian malah berkutat dengan PS terus sih?" omel Junsu sambil melemparkan handuk pada masing-masing namja yang ia sebutkan namanya itu.

"Aish! Umma, tunggu dulu sebentar. Ini sedang seru nih." tolak Changmin sambil terus memainkan joy sticknya—sedangkan Yunho yang tahu sifat Junsu langsung meletakkan joy sticknya.

**PET**!

"Ummaa!" seru Changmin tak terima saat dengan santainya Junsu mencabut kabel utama hingga TV dan PSnya mati semua.

"Mandi." ucap Junsu dengan nada mengancam.

Changmin menatap Ummanya dengan sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil meraih handuknya. "Ayo mandi sebelum Ummaku berubah jadi setan, ahjussi." ajaknya sambil melenggang santai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Junsu yang menatap tak percaya pada anaknya, sedangkan Yunho menepuk pundak Junsu dan menggumamkan beberapa kalimat untuk menenangkan Junsu.

"Ahjussi! Ayo mandiii~!"

Teriakan Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi akhirnya membuat Yunho melangkah meninggalkan Junsu.

.

.

Yunho baru saja melepaskan seluruh bajunya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin bangkit dari bath tub dan mendekatinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat mendapati kalau Changmin bukan menatap ke arahnya, tapi lebih kepada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang memang sudah tak tertutup apapun.

"Hmm... punyaku masih kecil sekali.." gumam namja kecil itu sambil memegang juniornya sendiri yang memang masih berukuran kecil karena—Demi Tuhan, namja kecil itu kan masih berumur delapan tahun!

"I-itu kan karena kau memang masih kecil, Changminnie." jawab Yunho se-kasual mungkin. Meskipun sebenarnya kini jantungnya mulai berdetak agak cepat melihat namja kecil itu menyentuh junior mungilnya sendiri. Pikiran kotornya langsung berkelana membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika jari-jari kecil itu menggenggam miliknya.

—_oh, didn;t he knows that sometimes, dream can come true?—_

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kejantanannya. Tatapan tak percayanya kini terarah pada jemari kecil yang kini melingkari kejanatannnya, dan berjalan pada lengan putih mulus untuk kemudian terus bergerak hingga akhirnya ia menatap langsung pada sepasang orbs karamel yang mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Ahjussi, apakah punyaku bisa jadi sebesar punya ahjussi?" tanya namja kecil itu sambil tangannya bergerak dari ujung sampai ke pangkal kejantanan Yunho.

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya menegang merasakan sentuhan itu—dan kejantanannya sendiri bereaksi ketika Yunho sadar benar siapa yang memberikan sentuhan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan dirinya sendiri dari tindakan apapun yang mungkin akan ia lakukan kalau ia melepaskan pertahanan dirinya.

"Ahjussi?" panggil Changmin yang bingung dengan reaksi yang di keluarkan Yunho padanya. Apakah tak mungkin kalau suatu saat ia akan punya junior sebesar milik ahjussinya itu?

"A-ah... i-itu m-mungkin kok... _Changminnie_.." sahut Yunho yang berusaha keras menahan desahan nikmat yang siap meluncur dari tenggorokannya karena melihat tatapan Changmin padanya, dan kenyataan kalau kini Changmin menggenggam kejantanannya dengan jemari mungilnya itu.

"Hngg... begitukah?" ucap Changmin senang sambil kemudian satu tangannya kembali pada junior mungilnya. "Suatu saat kau akan sebesar punya Yunho ahjussi." ucapnya dengan penuh senyum, sambil mengelus junior mungilnya dengan senang.

Changmin kembali menatap Junior besar Yunho, dan tangan kanannya kembali mengelus batang junior Yunho dengan penuh kekaguman. "Nanti punyaku akan bisa sebesar ini.." gumamnya senang sambil tangannya terus bergerak—menunjukkan apresiasinya pada junior besar milik Yunho.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Yunho benar-benar berusaha mati-matian untuk tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh karena gerakan tangan Changmin pada kejantanannya. Perlahan namun pasti, kejantanannya itu mulai menegang—dan Yunho merasa tak percaya kalau kini precum mulai menetes dari ujung kejantanannya hanya karena sentuhan-sentuhan amatir yang diberikan bocah cilik berusia delapan tahun.

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari junior Yunho saat melihat ada cairan yang keluar dari ujungnya. "Ahjussi ingin pipis?" tanyanya polos sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan kembali masuk ke dalam bath tub. "Ahjussi pipis dulu sana." ucapnya sambil meraih mainan bebeknya dan menambahkan sabun pada air mandinya agar berbusa banyak.

Yunho yang ditinggalkan Changmin hanya bisa terdiam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam shower room dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum puas saat sesi mandi sudah selesai. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah segar dan bersih, ia menoleh ke arah shower room yang masih berisikan Yunho.

"Ahjussi, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Changmin sambil menghanduki tubuhnya.

"Ne. Ahjussi sebentar lagi keluar." ucap Yunho sambil mematikan shower, dan membuka pintu shower room.

Tubuh Yunho langsung membeku seketika saat di depan matanya tiba-tiba terpampang dua bulatan pantat Changmin yang begitu putih dan mulus, serta sebuah hole pink yang mengintip di belahannya. Hole berwarna pink muda yang begitu kecil, dan Yunho langsung membayangkan akan seperti apa kenikmatan yang ia rasakan jika kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole itu. Pasti hole itu akan terasa begitu panas, dan juga akan terasa sangat ketat mencengkeram kejantanannya. Memberikan friksi tak terkira ketika ia menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang ketat itu—

Dan seketika itu juga, kejanatanannya yang sudah susah payah ia tenangkan, bangun lagi dengan full powernya—membuat Yunho harus mengerang dalam hati karena kini nafsunya kembali bangkit.

"Ah, maaf tadi handuk ahjussi jatuh. Ini.." ucap Changmin yang ternyata tadi membungkuk membelakangi Yunho untuk mengambil handuk milik Yunho yang jatuh.

Yunho tak menghiraukan Changmin dan langsung menutup pintu shower room dan kembali menghidupkan air dingin.

"Ahjussi?" tanya Changmin dengan bingung.

"C-Changminnie, kau keluar saja dulu. Ah-Ahjussi masih mau mandi lagi." ucap Yunho di sela handjob yang ia berikan pada kejantanannya yang minta dipuaskan itu. Benaknya kembali memutar bayangan pantat kenyal Changmin dan juga hole pink yang sangat menggoda itu. "Nghh..."

Changmin yang merasa bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan berjalan keluar dengan satu pikiran yang menggantung di benaknya.

"Yunho ahjussi aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa Pedo Side Story!**

**Ini terbentuk karena author tiba-tiba kebayang gimana kehidupan Yunho ama Minnie, sebelum mereka berdua jadian~**

**Di pedo yang chaptered kan muncul sedikit hint-hint mengenai kenapa Min bobo ama Yun. Mengenai Min yang suka mandi ama Yun, dan mengenai Yun yang memang sering menahan diri, makanya waktu akhirnya ia bisa 'makan' Min, Min jadi langsung hamil begitu. Nah, ini author bikinin full versionnya.**

**Nah, gimana one shot ini? Johahae? Atau masih kurang?**

**Let me know ur answer, so click review ikon, Ok? **


End file.
